The perfect couple!
by ChiseiChii
Summary: Dark and Daisuke doesn't get along well. They are enemies. But the truth is that Dark likes Daisuke, and Daisuke doesn't know it. What will happen to Daisuke when Dark kisses him suddenly and tells him that he likes him? Will Daisuke like him back?


**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai Content! Don't like, don't read! This story was just made because of my boredom, so I don't care whether you'll flame it. But I wish some of you will like this story… -**

**This is a one-shot story by the way. Hmm… maybe somehow a little OOC… But please read ^-^ I really do appreciate all of you if you read my story and will review. Thank you guys! **

**Characters: Dark and Daisuke**

**Summary: Dark and Daisuke doesn't get along well. They are enemies. But the truth is that Dark likes Daisuke, and Daisuke doesn't know it. What will happen to Daisuke when Dark kisses him suddenly and tells him that he likes him? Will Daisuke like him back?**

-One-shot-

* * *

><p>Dark and Daisuke are the popular delinquents in their school, most especially Dark since he is really violent. All of the students were really scared at them, but Riku isn't.<p>

Dark and Riku were friends for the past 8 years, and Riku and Daisuke were friends for 5 years, that's why Riku isn't scared at them.

Actually, Riku knows that Dark is deeply in love with Daisuke, and Riku is pitying Dark for pretending that he really hates Daisuke. So she decided to help him, and made a plan.

She called Daisuke out and requested if she can borrow a book, and Daisuke nodded. "_Plan no.1 succeeds!" _Riku thought happily. She thanked Daisuke and left.

"_The next thing I need to do is to wait for HIM! It's great that Daisuke left earlier than expected… there's still 1 hour left for Dark's arrival, eh…" _Riku waited within 1 hour and she finally saw Dark, so she called him up.

"Dark, wait up!" Riku ran happily and talked to him, "I need to ask you something…"

"Glad to see you here, Riku. What do you need?"

"Can you give this back to Daisuke? I'm in a hurry!"

"Wait why me?"

"Because it has to be you! Then, I'm going now! Thanks a bunch!"

Riku ran off as fast as she can and Dark called her, but Riku pretended that she didn't hear him. "_I should ask Risa."_

He saw Risa walking, so he called her. "Risa! Can you give this to my rival?"

"Rival? You mean, Niwa-kun?"

"Yes! That trash!"

Risa thought deeply and then answered him, "No sorry, I can't! Riku and I need to go somewhere! I still need to buy some accessories!"

Risa suddenly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and jot down something. "Here, take this paper."

"What's this?"

"This is Daisuke's address. You will be able to see his house with this address. Then, I'll be going now. Good luck by the way!"

Risa left suddenly, leaving Dark alone, who was staring out of the blue. Then she called Riku about what has happened. "_I wonder if things will be okay…"_

Dark, on the other hand, decided to go to_ his _house. As time goes by, he saw the house and rings the doorbell and his mother opened the door.

"Good afternoon, may I know who you are?"

"I am Dark mousy, your son's enem- I mean, schoolmate, and I'm here to give this to him."

"Oh, how kind of you! Dark, right? Hmm… … maybe it would be better if you'll be the one who'll give it to him. Oh, and please give this to him.

"Eh, why me? And what's this necklace?"

"It's because I'm still busy working, and I can't enter his room without his permission. And this necklace is really important to him. This necklace has a special emblem… Go now. You will be able to see him at the park with a white rabbit."

Then she suddenly shuts the door while thinking about Dark.

"_Dark Mousy, then does that mean… he is Kaitou Dark? Hmm… now I know why Daisuke's kind of weird during these years… I better call Harada Riku~_"

Dark, on the other hand, became gloomy and confused,

"_What the… hell is happening…? Jeez… Riku… This is all your fault!"_

Riku sneezed as she was talking to Daisuke's mother, "Achoo!"

"Are you alright, Riku?"

"Yes, I am fine… I just suddenly felt that someone cursed me or talked about me."

"Oh, do you know who might it be?"

"Hmm, I guess maybe Dark? Hmm… so let's just put it aside… so, where's Daisuke now?"

"Hoho~ he's at the park with Whiz… Do you have a plan for them?"

"For this time… I'll just stalk them, since I am tired..! It's already 6 pm…"

"Oh… it really must be hard for you, isn't it? Then, I will just wait here for the news~"

"Hn! Then, I'll be going now, Oka-san!"

Riku followed Dark secretly and finally went to the park. Riku hid herself at the bush, and she dressed really weird, while Dark is searching for Daisuke's whereabouts.

While Riku was looking at Dark with her telescope, she saw Whiz holding a strawberry. She was about to call Whiz's attention when suddenly Dark walked closer at Whiz.

Whiz went on the forest behind the park as Dark walked closer, and so, Dark chased her. While Dark was following Whiz, (and Riku looking at them secretly) he suddenly got lost.

He wasn't able to see clearly because it is already night time, then he suddenly tripped on something.

"Oww… it hurtsssss!" Dark looked at it and saw Daisuke resting at the tree. Dark stared at him with a passionate look. Riku noticed Dark's stare at Daisuke, "_Fufufufu~! Has Dark finally given in? How Interesting!"_

Just as Riku thought, _he _**FINALLY **gave in. Dark kisses Daisuke's soft lips and that made Daisuke moan. "Nnh…" Riku blushed while watching them.

Then Dark kisses him again and again, until Daisuke regains his consciousness. _"Why do I feel like… my strength… is being drained…?"_ So he woked up and got shocked when he saw Dark up-close, kissing him passionately.

Daisuke blushed as he was staring at Dark's handsome face. _"W-w-w-w-w-w-what's going on? This… THIS IS JUST A DREAM RIGHT? This can't be HAPPENING! This isn't REAL! But… why does it feel so good…? W-what am I thinking? I-I need to stop him r-right away! I can't breathe!"_

Daisuke hit him really hard pushed him away. "Haa… Haa… P-pervert!" Dark became speechless at what he said and smirked, "_Pervert… what a nice word to describe me!"_

Daisuke noticed Dark smirking, so he screamed. "W-what are you smirking at? Are you trying to pick a fight? Ha?"

Then Daisuke noticed Dark's weird stare, as if he was plotting something. "W-what? Do you need… somethi-"Dark suddenly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up, surprising him with a sudden kiss, a French kiss to be precise!

"Nnh… ngh…" Daisuke whined. Riku, who was now with Whiz, (since Whiz went to Riku after Dark chased her) were blushing so much and is really speechless. "_I really didn't think this would happen! H-How sweet!"_

**(Dark and Daisuke's scene)**

Dark noticed that Daisuke is not breathing normally, so he thought that maybe he needs to stop now, so he stopped. "A-again… with that kiss!" Daisuke shouted.

Dark grinned, "I just can't hold back… seeing your face wants me to kiss you~ Sorry~"

"Why would you do that? We're enemies and I hate you!"

"Actually, ever since before, I didn't thought of you as my enemy. I just really love to see your angry face!"

"So, you're just teasing me? Why?"

Dark moved his hands and counted with his fingers. "What are you doing?" Daisuke asked. Then suddenly, Dark replied him, "8 words"

"W-what?"

"… I like you. Please go out with me."

At that moment, Daisuke couldn't say anything and is surprised by his confession. At first, he thought that maybe he was teasing him again, but staring at Dark's serious face makes him confused whether he's telling the truth or not.

He doesn't know what to do. Will he accept his feelings or reject him? Is he telling the truth or not? So he shook his head and asked him directly, to answer one of his questions.

"Are you telling the truth or not? Maybe you're just making fun of me again!"

"No I'm not making fun of you. Do I look like it now? I'm serious. So what's your answer?"

"I'll think about it… *blush* Give me some time to think…"

"Then I'll be giving you some time, I'll be waiting for your answer. So, let's go? By the way, this is your book. Riku gave it to me to pass it to you. And this is your necklace, your mom gave this to me."

"My mom? Oh, okay…"

When the two of them left, Riku felt happy. She didn't think that Daisuke will also give in. So at that time, she also left secretly, without any trace.

At that time, something has change. Dark is still violent as ever, and there's no changing it, but Daisuke changed a bit.

He wasn't noisy and violent like before, instead he is now a klutz who always tripped and is always staring at Dark's fighting skills. It looks like he admired him a bit now, but it doesn't change the fact that he is still feared by students, but not like before.

He gained some friends now, and it looks like they have gotten used to Daisuke's attitude. As time goes by, Daisuke became popular, not as being a delinquent, but as a klutz and a scaredy-cat.

3 days has passed since Dark's confession, and now, Daisuke decided to answer him. So he waited for the break time to come.

When the break time starts, he searched for Dark's whereabouts and went to his classroom.

When he found Dark's classroom, he opened it without any hesitation and saw Dark leaning on his desk, alone. There's no student around him who sat really close at him.

Since it's a free time, he called Dark seriously which made Dark jolt. "Hey, I'm going to tell you something. Follow me." Daisuke instructed.

Dark grinned as he heard Daisuke's demand and followed him. They walked outside the building and went into the fountain area.

"Okay, so uhmm… listen… I'm only going to say this once!"

"Okay… Sure! So, can I hear your answer now?"

"Uhm… I… actually… like you too…" Daisuke made a girly look while blushing, which made Dark like him more.

"How cute! I like your expression! So that means, it's a yes?"

"Hn."

"YES! At last! Thank you, Daisuke! But, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Why did you change suddenly? You are not feared by the other students now, instead they make fun of you!"

"Whose fault do you think it is…"

"Ooops… Sorry~" Dark laughed really hard, and teased him more. While they were having fun, they didn't notice that Riku, Risa and the other students were watching them.

They just realize it when they heard a crying voice. It was no other than Risa, who is now crying so much for being heartbroken.

Daisuke got embarrassed, as well as Dark. "W-when did you get here?" Dark asked.

Riku stared at them and scratches her head, "Teehee~ Sorry for disturbing you're sweet moments!" She looked at Risa and scolded her, which made Risa cry even louder.

Then Riku turned around again, as if nothing has happened, and answered Dark's question confidently.

"Sorry, Dark, Daisuke! Actually, we went here when we heard the other students talking about Daisuke, who suddenly intrude Dark's classroom. And we asked them about your whereabouts, so here we are, stalking the both of you!"

Riku added, "Oh, and I also apologize now for stalking the both of you secretly yesterday! Dark, it's good to know that you still got some guts to confess to Daisuke at that night! Congratulations!"

All of them clapped and congratulate them, except Risa, even though some of them were scared of talking to Dark.

Dark smiled, "Don't worry Riku, its fine, since I really did it yesterday, knowing that you're there hiding at the bush. Did you think that I won't notice? I already know you, Riku."

"Hehe~~ Just as I thought! But Daisuke didn't noticed it, how lame~" All of them laughed and made a loud fuss.

They all looked at Daisuke's shock face when he suddenly screamed, "No way… NO WAY!"

Starting that day, everything has changed. Risa gained some feelings for Satoshi, and is now dating him. While on the other hand, Riku is still popular as ever, and many guys fall for her, but Riku likes someone now. His name is Krad, a new student and the new Student council President of their school. Krad has gained interest on her, too.

And of course, the main topic of the school, The Lovely couple who're always together, no other than Daisuke Niwa and Kaitou Dark, often called Dark Mousy. They are now called, "The newly-weds Delinquents!"

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

At last I'm done typing this story! Wew… Actually, I really didn't thought of the Riku-Krad pairings, since I like Riku to be with Dark. But when I think of it, I kinda like Krad's personality and I thought that their personalities were suited for each other.

And sorry for the ending~ I just didn't think of any perfect ending… I just improvised the ending okay? =) So, please review! Thank you so much~ *waves*

-oOo-


End file.
